Warrior of Light
by crazyassvoldy
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Given a second chance at life by his great grandfather will he succeed in making the changes necessary to be happy and live the life that everyone believes he deserves?
1. Ressurection

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I never will._

_**Chapter 1: Resurrection**_

_  
_Tom Riddle, the most powerful dark wizard to have ever lived, has been defeated. The-Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Conquered; he is the savior of the light, the greatest light wizard known to the wizarding world and around this world in every pub the people cheer his name. Celebrations were being held all over Britain to honor their savior, their hero and idol for saving them and finally ending the nightmare that was Voldemort. Men wishing to be him while women wish to spend some quality time with him. Through all this praising that the world was giving, no one cared that their savior was on the verge of death.

No one cared that in this war he had lost so much. His wife killed in the midst of battle, his two best friend tortured and left to bleed to death in their home, the only family he ever knew completely wiped out, the two men that have been like Fathers to him are dead and the Order of the Phoenix suffered heavy loses. No one cared that their Savior, hero and idol lays in a bed at St. Mungo's slowly dying for no apparent reason.

The healers at St. Mungo's are baffled. There should be no reason for him to die. He is in perfect health, excellent shape and his magical core is no where near drained. It was quite the contrary, measuring his magical power; the healers were shocked at how much power this 20 year old wizard possessed. The only problem they could find was the residue of 7 magical barriers that limited his power, which was another shocker since it has never been done. Their Savior had managed to destroy all these barriers in the heat of battle and he had not been drained. This wizard was summed up in one word: unbelievable. Yet, here he was, in a bed in St. Mungo's dying with no reason why.

Healer Kirk has been known to be the best at what he does. There is no case that he can not handle, but here he is, racking his brain as to the reason his patient is dying. He has used all possible diagnostic spells and they all show green, meaning he is perfectly healthy.

"Why are you dying Harry?" asked Healer Kirk to no one in particular.

"Healer Kirk, has there been any progress? Will he survive?" asked a voice from behind.

"No minister. He is going to die and I don't know why. It is like he lost the will to live. There is nothing more I can do Kingsley."

"I understand Healer. It is actually very understandable that he has no will to live. Look at what he has been through. His wife and best friends are dead. All his family has died. He has no reason to stay connected to this world. I just hope this poor man finds happiness in the next world. No one deserves it more than him."

"I agree with you Kingsley. It is just so sad. So young and powerful; the Potter name is going to die out. I just hope that his battle will not be in vein and that some serious changes are going to happen so that no Voldermort heir rises to power. We must live in peace in order to remember him" Said Healer Kirk, while sitting next to his patient with his hands over his face looking weary.

The dark skinned Minister with a very deep and commanding voice step toward the bed and rest his hand on that scar that marked young Harry Potter and slowly worked to take everything away.

"I will do everything in my power to do this! I swear it as the Minister of Magic. No other boy will suffer like this."

With a sigh the healer did another diagnostic spell. "Time of death: 3:00 am on Friday, May 31, 2002."

Silence.

"Rest in Peace. Harry Potter."

--

"Harry, wake up my grandson."

The raven haired young man slowly regained consciousness. Before he opened his eyes all that has happened slowly played over in his mind. The sight of his dead wife, Riddle's severed head, the Weasley's slaughtered in their own home. Ron and Hermione tortured and left to bleed to death. How he tortured Bellatrix Lestrange for revenge. After it all flushed through his mind, tears of sadness streaked down his face. However, despite his memories he was calm. He knew he was dead.

"Harry, wake up we need to talk."

Sigh 'If I'm dead' he thought 'then why am I still aware of things, and who is it that keeps calling my name?' Slowly, as if to answer his own questions, Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He was amazed by what he saw. He was in a meadow where a small cottage with a garden stood next to a river. 'Such a beautiful place' he thought.

"Harry, I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet you grandson."

There was no murderous intention in this voice, only calm and happiness. He knew he was safe. He knew he didn't have to fight anymore. He was, in fact quite curious to meet his grandfather, so he turned around to meet a man, slightly taller than him, with long white hair and a white gotee. He had wise brown eyes and wore Gryffindor colored robes.

The curiosity getting the better of him. Harry asked "Who are you sir?"

The old man laughed. "You lived in my house at Hogwarts and you don't recognize me?" He chuckled. "Ill enlighten you then…My name is Godric Gryffindor and you Harry are my heir."

To say he was shock would be an understatement. He was the heir of Gryffindor. 'GREAT' he thought 'Another title to add…hmm…wonder If I can tell Hogwarts to open up.' This thought caused a smile to his face.

Godric look amused at his heir. He knew they had a lot to discuss, but as he sat there and looked at the man, the most powerful wizard to ever live, he couldn't help but be proud and happy about what he was going to tell and offer him. 'Maybe there is still hope for his happiness…At least I hope' he thought.

"Harry we have a lot to discuss please let us sit here on the grass and be comfortable" with this they both sat and magically two bottles of butterbeer appeared in their hands.

"Excuse me, sir, but where are we?"

"We are in Limbo, Harry. Neither alive nor dead. The reason I have brought you here is because I need to explain certain events to you. Like why the prophecy chose you, and about other stuff that would take to long to list off. Once I'm done with that, I will offer you a choice as to what you can do with your new found knowledge." Said Godric before taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"So I will finally get some answers as to why all this information was hidden from me?"

"Yes Harry, you will… Now I already told you the reason you were chosen by the prophecy. You see, everyone thinks Salazar is a bad wizard and that he left after we fought. That is a lie. Salazar is one of my best friends and the only argument we had was over the pure blood only incident. He actually married a muggle woman that changed his whole perspective on things. So you see when Riddle was attacking muggles saying it was his role to purify, Salazar asked me to help him defeat this man that was running the Slytherin name in the dirt. I knew you were going to be born, so I gave you all my power. Also seeing as how powerful you already were, this made you near invincible. Alas, I didn't expect the murder of your parents and Riddle finding out about the prophecy so early on. However, it is crucial that you understand how powerful you are. Let me put it this way, Merlin's power and my power make up for 45 of you total magical core. You, Harry, are the most powerful wizard to have ever lived."

This cant be true. If it were than he would have won easily. "but sir, that would mean that I wouldn't have had trouble at all fighting, but I did. So that doesn't make sense."

Godric looked saddened since he knew he was about to tell the mistakes of a great man. "Harry, I need you to understand something, what I'm about to tell you are the mistakes Albus Dumbledore made regarding your upbringing. I must insist that you not hate or resent him because if it was me or any other person that cared for you so much that they sacrifice everything to keep you safe, I would have done the same. Now I know Albus tends to play the puppet master role, but trust me, he kept that at a minimum concerning you."

Harry looked angry. He suddenly got up, spilling his butterbeer but he did not care. How this man can tell him to trust and forgive Dumbledore for all the pain he caused him and all the secrets he kept that led him to witness many deaths. Now he sits there and tells me that he has made more mistakes that I don't know about. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!??? HE PUT ME WITH THE DURSLEYS AND I HAD TO SUFFER FOR 11 YEARS. HE KEPT THE PROPHECY FROM ME. HE PUSHED ME AWAY WHEN I NEEDED THE MOST HELP. AND NOW YOU SIT THERE AND TELL ME HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY POWER, THAT I NEEDED BY THE WAY, AND YOU ASK ME NOT TO BE ANGRY." Harry's voice almost cracked from the strain he was putting.

Sitting back down he continued but in a lower voice "because of him I lost everything, I lost the war because of his stupid plan. If I see him again here in the afterlife, ill probably hit him in the nose then greet him."

Godric let out a chuckle "I agree with you. He told you mostly everything in your 5th year but he didn't tell you about the 7 barriers on your magical core which is unheard of. He took 85 of your power and you still managed to be ahead of most of the students and Riddle's equal. You see the reason he did it was he was afraid you would be destroyed with so much power. I honestly believed that was a stupid decision but there was nothing I could do." He continued after taking a drink of his butterbeer. "However, you noticed that during the final battle, after your wife, you know, that your power increase exponentially. The anger and pain you felt was strong enough to destroy all the barriers. So now you are at your full power."

"That explains why Tom was nothing when I killed him and all his death eaters." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry grandfather, I'm a murderer. I disgraced the name Potter and Gryffindor." He looked down in shame.

"SHUT UP!!!" Godric, never one to show anger, was amazed at this childs stupidity. "How did you expect to win without killing. Were you just simply going to stun while the death eaters raped and slaughtered innocent people? That would be a foolish decision. I fought for the light, so did Salazar and Albus and we killed when we had to. We didn't like it but we did it. I have never used an unforgivable, they destroy the soul and I don't expect you to use it either but I did kill and I expect you to do the same. Harry, we are warriors of light that kill in order to protect and save lives, while evil wizards such as the death eaters kill to have fun, for a sport. They wouldn't hesitate to kill their own if they stand in their way. Understand, we only kill during war to protect, never do we raise our weapons against innocent. Does that make sense?"

How can he have been so stupid. Godric was right. If he had killed he could have saved Sirius, he could have prevented from Riddle's army getting such high numbers, he could have gave the light a better chance. What was the point in stunning, when the death eaters were freed from Azkaban weeks after by Riddle himself. How could he still believed that he didn't have to taint his hands with blood when the Order's numbers were decreasing and the death eaters were increasing. 'I'm such an idiot' he thought.

"I completely agree Granddad but what does it matter now, I killed them all already, I beat him and now I'm dead, there is nothing more I can do."

Godric chuckled to himself. "That is where my proposal comes in." He finished off his butterbeer and banished the empty bottle. "You see, I cannot have my heir lose everything and die so young with so much to look forward to. Your parents agree, actually this was their suggestion. I want to give you another chance to live Harry, to change your pass and be happy. If you decide to do this, you will go back with your current knowledge and power to the time you were 4 years old. I can not save your parents from death, that has to happen."

"But why when I'm 4 years old?" asked Harry confused.

"Simple. It was the time when your power started to flow from your body and Albus placed the barriers. I want you to go back and make the changes that you need to be happy. Free Sirius, tell Albus what you know, duel him if you have to and don't let him manipulate you; fight for what you want Harry. Don't ignore your wife this time, befriend the Weasleys early on. Destroy the death eaters and Riddle as soon as you get the chance and live happily. That is what I'm offering you. But there is a catch before I do this; if you accept."

"What's the catch then Granddad."

"I must finish your training, I must finish teaching you wandless magic, teach you different ways to fight without a wand, and give you the knowledge to bring peace through out all magical races when you become the Savior of the wizarding world. Tell me Harry, do you agree?"

Thoughts of what his future could hold. He could now have Ginny all he had to do was fight to make her fall in love with him. He could save so many lives. He could unmask so many enemies sooner, destroy the Horcruxes early on and destroy Riddle as soon as he shows his face. He could free Sirius and escape the Dursley. He had to take this chance. To right all the wrong in his past. "I'll do it. When do we start training?"

"Now's a good a time as any…show me what you can do my heir"

Learning amazing new magic, along with stuff he never thought possible, Harry Potter traveled back to his childhood to change and seek his happy ending. He wont be pushed around. He already planned how to disable most of Riddle's operations and how to free Sirius and meet with his future wife. He was ready. He was the Warrior of Light that would save the World and bring it into prosperity and peace.

Author's note: This story is just my imagination running wild. Always wanted a super power Harry that didn't take crap from anyone so here he is. If any one likes the story and wants to help me out with some grammar and ideas just email me. Thanks

crazyassvoldy


	2. Goodbye Dursleys

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world and characters of Harry Potter_

_Author's Note: I don't plan on explaining all that Harry has learned until much later in the story. But there is a brief description of what he learned from Godric, Merlin and the rest of the Founders. O before I forget, I don't care about many British words so im only going to use the ones I know and that is when I remember to use them: favorite being 'Bloody Hell' by Ron._

_**Chapter 2: Goodbye Dursley's**_

"BOY!!!!! GET YOUR FREAK ARSE OUT HERE AND COOK BREAKFAST!! yelled Vernon Dursley from right outside the door.

Harry Potter woke in the all too familiar cupboard under the stairs in good old Number 4 Privet Drive. It was a beautiful spring day except Harry would never have guessed it since he didn't have any windows in his cupboard but he could feel the heat of the day from outside. 'Great, I'm back' he thought with a smirk as he felt the unimaginable power flow through his magical veins. 'Snake face doesn't stand a chance.' He remembers everything Godric taught him, from controlling the immense magic within himself to be a trained killing machine without so much as raising a wand. He was now trained in every martial art known to man; he was the most trained sword master since Godric himself. He was truly a Warrior of Light in every sense of the words. He learned everything there was to learn from Godric, Merlin and the Founders. He remembered being introduced to Merlin, he reminded him a lot of Albus Dumbledore not just by looks but by the way they spoke and even the same robe with the stars and moons except in a sky blue. He remembered dueling 5 legendary wizards and witches and winning with relative ease. He recalled everything Rowena, Helga and Salazar taught Harry everything he needed to know in Potions, charms, transfiguration and everything on the different races of magical creatures. However, what he found the most important thing to remember and fulfill were Salazar's last words to him before he went back in time:

"Teach that ignorant disgrace and sorry excuse of an heir of mine what true power is and don't show mercy, he deserves everything you throw at him. Bring your world the peace it so desperately deserves and unite all the races. Remember everything we taught you Harry and I wish you the best of luck Warrior of Light."

--

"BOY!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!! YOU LAZY WASTE OF FLESH!!! AS LAZY AS THE DRUNK FATHER OF YOURS!!"

Harry was broken out of his reminiscing by he uncles roars of insults. 'sigh time to start the plan and I honestly can't wait to fight Albus;' that simple thought was enough to put Harry in a good mood. With that he got out of bed and exited the cupboard towards the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he was met with a large fat fist hitting his face, however he didn't even feel it. He used a large amount of magic to strengthen his muscles and make them as strong as steel but change no flexibility in them. He smirked when he saw his uncle's face contorted in pain.

"Now that wasn't very nice Uncle Pig," he said with the sweetest smile a 4 year old could use.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! YOU FILTHY FREAK! DON'T YOU DARE CHEEK ME IN MY OWN HOUSE YOU UNGRATEFUL TRASH!" bellowed Vernon as he tried to take another punch at Harry's chest much to the same results. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF!" yelled Vernon as his face went from dark purple to almost the color of puce as his vein throbbing in his temple threaten to burst.

"Listen Pop and fresh, you try to hit me again and I will break your arm in 3 different places before you can blink" his tone was so cold that all the color drained from Vernon's face, and there was a loud gasp coming from his aunt.

"oh good morning Aunt Petunia," he said with the same sweetness he used when he walked into the kitchen a minute earlier. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What is it…H-Ha-Harr-y?" she stuttered, scared that her nephew would attack her if he didn't cooperate.

"I know you have been keeping in touch with a wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore, is this correct?"

"Yes it is, but how did you know?" surprised that her nephew was fully aware of himself being a wizard when he was only 4 years old. 'There should be no reason for him to know' she thought 'we never talk about the FREAKS that plague our peaceful world'

"Excellent, I want you to contact him for me, I need to talk to him as soon as possible"

"NOW SEE HERE BOY!" broke in Vernon regaining his puce colored face along with the throbbing vein in his temple "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OTHER FREA-"

"SHUT UP TUBBY!!!!" shouted Harry, making sure to keep his emotions in check since any accidental magic might prove enough to kill them and that was the last thing he had in mind. Despite being horrible people, they had done nothing wrong so it was not right to kill them. 'No, I will kill only Snakey and the losers he calls followers' he thought, 'I can't give into the darkness of my magic, Merlin warned me about letting hate control my emotions and causing something I did not want to happen.' Remembering Merlin's wisdom, he took a few deep breaths to calm down and turned back to his Aunt Petunia.

"So will you do this favor for me?" asked again sweetly as if he hadn't just shouted.

"Sure Harry" she said more out of fear of a strange pressure coming from her freak nephew than out of want to help him.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." He turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Well seeing as you two are adults, you can cook your own breakfast, but the moment Dumbledore gets here come get me and if everything goes as planned, I won't have to see you, or tubby and that whale you call your son ever again." With that he started to walk out of the kitchen.

CRACK.CRACK.CRACK.

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" the sickening sound of bones breaking and the scream of a little girl coming from such a grown walrus of a man made it bitter sweet.

Harry stood there with his uncles arm in between both his little 4 year old hands. Vernon's arm bended in 4 different places and 3 of those places were not suppose to bend at all.

"I warned you Blimp, not to try and attack me; and you know what's sad…You attacked a 4 year old from behind and he still whooped your arse. Anyways call me when Dumbledore gets here, he's the one that is going to heal the arm not me so you better write to him now if you don't want your pathetic excuse of a husband to suffer." Harry walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. So long had he waited to make his Uncle pay for all the times he beat him and insulted his parents. It felt so good to do that and he hoped that Godric wasn't too upset with what he just did. 'Old man can be quite intimidating even though he's dead,' he sighed 'nothing I can do here until Dumbledore gets here' He went into his cupboard and, using his wandless magical abilities, changed and expanded the cupboard to be an exact image of the Gryffindor common room with a pile of books that related to 'Limiters' that can lock away magic from a body until they are taken off. He was scared that he could seriously hurt someone so he wanted to lock away some of it using limiters but have it accessible at all times just in case he needed it. He opened the first book and started to read and completely forgot that time was passing by.

--

After Harry exited the kitchen, Petunia hurried to the aid of her husband trying to be careful so as not to hurt him any further.

"Vernon don't move I'll get some pieces of wood and wrap your arm until we can get to the hospital." He did exactly as she said.

"I'm sorry Pet but that bastard of your nephew has to go, I will not be attacked in my own house" Said Vernon as Petunia finished tending to his broken arm.

"I know Vernon, I'm going to talk to the man he requested and I will explain everything to you later when we are in bed. Don't want any of our nosy neighbors to be hearing in our conversation" she said getting up and leaving the kitchen.

She entered the living room and grabbed her coat exiting the house of number 4 and going across the street to visit their neighbor Arabella Figg. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until the door opened. After a minute Ms. Figg stood there watching Petunia with a curious expression.

"Do you need something Mrs. Dursley?" she asked wondering why this ostrich of a woman was at her door step.

"I need to talk to you about that fre…Harry"

Ms Figg was stunned. This was the last thing she expected especially since she has been pretending her nephew doesn't exist while her husband constantly beats him. Of course she has informed all this to Dumbledore but he keeps insisting that she must be exaggerating 'Stubborn old coot sometimes'

"Very well; do I need to get the Headmaster?"

"Yes it is very important"

"Very Well come on inside and sit down; Ill go call him and tell him I need his help."

Petunia walked into the house and instantly wrinkled her nose as if a foul odor was plagued within the house. She waited patiently until Ms. Figg returned.

"Alright he is on his way, would you like some tea and biscuits?"

"NO thank you, I just ate and hopefully he will hurry I don't have much time' she said in her self proclaiming superiority over others tone.

They sat in uncomfortable silence as they waited for the headmaster to make his appearance. Ms. Figgs was getting very put out by the looks of disgust that the 'horse face' woman was sending her or anytime one of her many kittens would walk by and purr asking to be pet. Ms. Figg was saved from her rage when the fireplace turned to emerald flames and out step the Headmaster of Hogarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was tall with a crooked nose, long purple robes with stars and moons and his piercing blue eyes behind his half moon specs.

"Good morning Mrs Figg, Mrs Dursley, what is this emergency regarding Harry?" Dumbledore asked confused as to what a 4 year old could do to a full grown man.

"Dumbledore I no longer want to take care of that Potter, he attacked my husband and broke his arm in 3 places without being provoked. He is a threat to us and I will not allow him to stay, he also request to speak to you and I want him out of my house this INSTANT." Petunia said quite skilled in lying. Too bad she wasn't fooling anyone as she didn't feel Dumbledore's soft intrusion into her mind and he already knew what had happened.

"Mrs. Dursley" anger evident in the Headmaster's voice "since when has your husband been physically abusing Harry?"

"WE NEVER ABUSED HIM" shocked that the headmaster knew, they made sure never to leave a mark.

"Don't lie, Harry's actions were provoked since your husband attacked first. He is only 4 years old and you think it is right to abuse him. He will no longer live with you. The next safest place would be with me since I can protect him from any harm. You are useless horrible muggles and I can't believe you would beat a 4 year old." Petunia was terrified. Where was the kind old man that she talked to the night Potter was left at her doorstep. No longer was there a twinkle in his eyes, only anger burning and dancing in his specs.

He continued. "I left him in your care hoping that you would treat him like Lily would have treated your child if something were to happen to both you and your husband. I am disappointed that I was wrong. You are still a jealous and bitter little girl. Your sister possessed something that made her special and you wanted to be better than her in every way and you couldn't beat her in this since you possessed no magical ability. I expected over the years you would accept that your sister's power didn't make her different and that she still loves you even if you didn't love her. She grew up and got passed all the childhood torment you put her through; you didn't. You are still the jealous little girl that wishes to be the witch that her sister was. You wish to have a husband like James that loves her unconditionally, that would stare at her with all the love in his heart, someone that would move the stars in the sky if she so much as asked and you wish to have a son like Harry that is very humble and modest. You can keep living with your jealously and hatred of what you are not, will never be and never have but I will no longer allow you to abuse that poor child. He has a destiny to fulfill and he needs love and support, something that is obvious you cannot give to something that reminds you of Lily. I will take him and take care of him."

Dumbledore took a few calming breaths before continuing

"Lily Potter and James Potter were two of my favorite students and not once have they spoken ill of you or your family, her only wish was that you would see pass the differences and be a family. It saddens me that was never the case. I feel sorry for you when you cross to the next world and meet her again. I hope she has it in her heart to forgive you and your foolishness." He stood up and walk over to Ms. Figg. Leaving Petunia to cry over the mistakes she has made over the years and the truthfulness of the words said to her by the headmaster.

"I must apologize to you Aabella, I didn't take your accusations seriously and now I see the error in my ways. This plan I had laid out obviously would have crumbled if he stays with these people that show him no love. Now I will go talk to Harry and see the extent of his power for myself. One word to describe him would truly be: Unbelievable."

With the end of his speech, he strode out of the room, his body surging with magical power. Never had he been so angry. How could any one treat a child of light with such hatred? 'I'm sorry Harry, please forgive me'

--

Harry Potter laid on a very comfortable couch reading books on how limiters work. 'I'm going to need 4 limiters and that would still leave me with a great amount of power but at least an outburst will not kill anyone. Hermione is going to kill me when she finds out she isn't going to be the best in the school anymore. Too bad I can't reduce my magic anymore.' Even though 4 limiters would leave a normal wizard in the level of muggle, Harry was no ordinary wizard and he would still be as powerful if not more than Riddle was at the height of his power. Harry felt a strong magical energy radiating through the walls with a mixture of Anger and sorrow. Anger that the energy couldn't prevent something from happening and sorrow that something has felt pain. 'Albus is here, I will go welcome our guest' thought Harry.

As he was exiting his Gryffindor sized common room he heard a knock on the front door. He opened the door and there stood his headmaster Albus Dumbledore in an old muggle business suit that he transfigured from his robes. Before Albus had a chance to introduce himself, Harry beat him to the punch.

"Hello Albus, How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry, how about yourself?" he said without any change in his facial expressions but inside he was shocked that this 4 year old child knew of him even though he has lived 3 years of his life with muggles.

"I'm ok" he invited in the old man with the twinkle in his eyes and had him sit down in the living room while continuing with their conversation "had to break my Uncle's arm since he didn't take the hint of not hitting me. I have a lot to discuss with you but I think we need to free Sirius and contact Remus before anything else. It would be easier to explain everything with you three there and that way I won't have to repeat myself. There is a lot to do and I would like it all done before I stare Riddle in the face again and destroy him."

"Yes, I expect a very detailed explanation from you as to how you know so much even though I have an idea. Harry how can we free Sirius? He betrayed your parents and should remain locked away."

"You are wrong Albus, Sirius was never secret keeper and everyone would have known that if he was allowed a fair trial but that is in the past and it does not matter now. We will be going to the Burrow, home of the Weasley family and we will say a friendly Hello to Peter Pettigrew. You see Albus, the Marauders were animagi. My dad was a stag, Sirius was a dog, Remus a werewolf once a month, and Pettigrew was a rat. Once he killed all those muggles, he cut off his finger and transformed into a rat and he has been living as Percy Weasley's pet rat ever since."

"Are you sure Harry?" He was the chief of the Wizenmagont and he didn't give Sirius a fair trial, another one of his mistakes that he had a feeling this boy already knew of and maybe his future ones as well. He really didn't have any love for a traitor to such good people and neither did Barty Crouch. 'If I would have pushed for a trial….I could have saved Harry from this life.' he thought.

"I'm very sure. We need to get in contact with Remus and have him be there along with Ministry officials to take Peter away. However, I would like to secure Peter now and somehow convince Mrs. Weasley to allow me to spend the night since I cannot stay here for fear that the Dursley might not wake up alive if they try anything."

"I understand Harry, and you have given me no reason not to trust you. In fact, for some strange reason I feel that this is the right choice. Shall we go?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know where it is, I just meet you there."

Before Albus had a chance to answer Harry was gone, without the sound that usually follows. Albus was amazed at his power. 'He doesn't even need a wand' he thought. He wondered how he would do in Hogwarts since it was obvious this child was some sort of prodigy and his power was off the scale. Something bothered Albus though. He thought what would happen if he ever turned dark but he knew it wasn't possible. The power emanating from the boy was not in the slightest malevolent; it was a power that was warm and full of light. It highly reminded Albus of Fawke's phoenix song but with a more intense and relaxing feeling that sought to protect. Albus felt like no harm can come to him when he was with the boy. The twinkle in his eye seemed to intensify as he thought of this. Hope was the first feeling. 'There is no doubt in my mind that the boy will succeed and that the light has gained a very powerful warrior, even more powerful then me' he thought. With the happiness he was feeling at the thought that his mistakes with Tom Riddle will be forgiven and never repeated, he apparated away to the Burrow.

--

The Burrow was the same at it always was. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were

perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BuRRow. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard. (taken from the Chamber of Secrets description of the burrow)

'It's there, it's not burned down, the Weasleys are safe and that mean Ginny is alive. My Ginny, I miss you so much, I love you so much. I promise on the Ancient House of Potters that I will do everything in my power to help you fall in love with me.' Tears were streaming down his face at the flood of memories he had of the Burrow. He remembered when he came for the first time his second year and met the rest of the Weasleys. He remember when he first laid eyes on Ginny and she blushed and ran up the stairs, mentally kicking himself for not befriending her and maybe had more time together with her. He remembered kissing her and making love with her by the pond when he was sixteen losing their virginities to each other. He chuckled when he thought of all the times they would sneak off to repeat the events of that night. He remembered how he asked her parents for permission to marry her and their joy to say that he would be officially their son. He cried as he watched her walk down the isle thinking he was going to wake up and that he wasn't allowed to have happiness but there he was marrying the love of his life. He remembered watching the burrow burn down arriving too late to save the Weasleys too late to save anyone. He remembered watching Ginny jump in front of him and taking the killing curse for him while telling him how much she loved him and that she would wait in the afterlife for him.

All these memories were causing tears to stream down his face. He promised himself not to let that happen again. He had the power to kill the death eaters and save their trapped souls. He would befriend Ginny and hope for the best that she falls in love with him but he also thought it would be ok if she didn't; she would be alive and happy even if it wasn't with him. He would work hard to take Ron out of being jealous and thickheaded so that he can help with uniting the houses early on and so that he can find happiness with Hermione as soon as he falls for her. So much he could change so that people would be happy but he couldn't change it all, certain events had to happen. No matter what happened though one thing was for sure. At the first sighting of Riddle, he would kill him, No not just kill him, slaughter him, watch him die with fear in his eye of the name Harry Potter. However, that would have to wait he had an appointment with the traitorous scum Pettigrew and he was going to enjoy watching him cower in front of him.

--

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Albus apparate behind him.

"Ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked

Harry was startled out of his musing by the gentle voice of his Headmaster.

"Is Remus on his way?"

"He is already in the house waiting, along with the ministry officials. It is a good thing we will not have to wait until tomorrow and they may be able to free Sirius tonight."

"Excellent, the cover story is that you found out my relatives were abusing me and you want me to stay with them for tonight. Then you need to ask to see the rat and want them to make sure it is in its box so that the little bugger doesn't run away. Let's go"

"As you wish Harry, but remember, you need to explain things to the 3 of us tomorrow and I am finding myself growing more and more curious as these events unfold."

"Of course but after my explanation there will be something you 3 will need to understand and follow but let us worry about that discussion, I have some things I want to discuss with my dear old friend Pettigrew."

They walked down the hill onto the path that lead to the Burrow.

Author's Note: sorry it took me soooo long to update….school, and work are taking so much time. Anyways I need a BETA for this story…I will definitely try to update faster but I think I will concentrate on one story. I have Light Lords too with Harry/Hermione ship and this one…both are pretty much same ideas cept there is no time travel in the other one….alright hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Crazyassvoldy


End file.
